


Я иду вниз (но впереди ещё много ступенек)

by Angelika_Anna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Gen, Peter Parker is Bucky Barnes's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Peter Parker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna
Summary: — Честно, у меня просто всё ещё амнезия, вот и всё. И я, кажется, забыл, как пользоваться телефоном, — недовольно пробормотал Зимний солдат, на что Тони искренне рассмеялся. Черт, этого никогда не происходило при нем. Что ж, пора останавливать планету и сходить с неё.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	Я иду вниз (но впереди ещё много ступенек)

Баки не знал, где сейчас находится. Он наконец почувствовал странную лёгкость в теле. Глаза открывать совсем не хотелось. Он умер, черт, рассыпался из-за этого чёртового Таноса. Интересно, а Мстители смогли победить? Барнс искренне надеялся, что у них всё получилось, и этот фиолетовый ублюдок страдал в муках.

Джеймс сжал кулаки и почувствовал, что сжал какую-то ткань. Что ж, определённо пора открывать глаза, что он и сделал через пару секунд. Вот только мужчина совершенно не понял, где находится. Барнс лежал на койке, его окружали лишь белые стены и какое-то оборудование на типе капельниц.

— Папа! — неожиданно к нему подбежал парень лет шестнадцати и обнял за шею. — Я так волновался. И мама тоже. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Баки точно не понял в этот момент, что же происходит. У него определённо не было семьи. Его родители умерли, а женщину своей мечты не было и времени искать.

— Да, я в порядке, — тихо прохрипел Джеймс.

И тут он заметил ещё одну странную вещь: у него была нормальная левая рука. Настоящая рука, а не какая-то железка. Боже, это так приятно ощущать, что она на месте. Вау. Просто вау.

— Ты уверен? — его «сын» подозрительно прищурился. — Выглядишь дерьмово, без обид.

— Нет на тебя Кэпа, — тихо пробормотал Зимний солдат, пытаясь всё-таки разобраться, что происходит.

— Ага, значит, я не могу даже сказать «дерьмово», а дядя Стив может спокойно материться, даже если он полицейский? — возмутился парнишка. — Ладно, прости, пап. Просто дядя Тони уже прочитал мне лекцию. Ладно, я… Я пойду, да. У меня домашка и все такое. Мама к тебе зайдёт, как только у неё закончится смена.

Баки так и не узнал его имени, как школьник (ну, наверное) обнял его и выбежал из палаты. Зато он узнал немного больше информации, чем планировал. Ну, например, его шокировал тот факт, в каком ключе он говорил о Стиве и Тони. Черт, всё больше и больше намёков на то, что Джеймс находится в другом мире. И это, знаете, немного пугало.

Может, это его глупые фантазии? Или сон? Ох, это было странно. Сейчас ему нужен был друг, как никогда, чтобы со всем разобраться.

— Мистер Барнс? — в палату вошёл врач. — Как Вы себя чувствуете?

— Эм, а это нормально, что я не знаю, кто я? — спросил его Баки, и в его голове возник неплохой план.

— Обследование показало, в целом Вы здоровы, однако мы всё-таки заметили незначительные повреждения мозга. Думаю, у Вас кратковременная амнезия.

Джеймс кивнул на это объяснение. Его это вполне устраивало, ведь не нужно будет никому объяснять, что он, кажется, из другого измерения.

К тому же, кто бы ему поверил? А сейчас это всё выглядело правдоподобно. Потеря памяти обеспечивала прекрасное алиби.

Следующий час врач проводил некоторые тесты, чтобы убедиться, что ничем другим он не страдает. Осмотр вскоре закончился, и док пожелал лишь отдыхать ему и ждать свою жену. И это был самый главный вопрос: а кто она?

Наверное, это было до жути странно, странно иметь нормальную семью. Интересно, а чем он здесь занимается? И существуют ли вообще Мстители? По словам его сына, Баки был знаком с Тони и Стивом. Но как? Как они могли даже просто общаться, не убив друг друга?

— Милый, ты как? — в палату влетела Наташа.

Барнс впал в ступор, неужели Романофф его жена? Да нет, быть такого не может! Она может быть хорошим другом, таким как Стив, только круче, но чтобы связать с ней свою жизнь… Нет, в таком ключе он никогда даже и не думал. Нат напарник, который придёт на помощь. Чёрт, эта жизнь становится всё безумнее и безумнее.

— Да, я… Я жив, как видишь, — слабо улыбнулся мужчина. Он знал, что нужно действовать крайне аккуратно.

— Ты помнишь меня, Джеймс? — Наташа села на край кровати. В её голосе звучало отчаяние.

Полное имя резануло слух. Он предпочитал свое прозвище, нежели такой официальное «Джеймс».

— Нет, я… Прости, — чёрт, Барнс видел, как ей было больно. — Но врач сказал, что я приду в норму.

— Да, я знаю, — Романофф сглотнула. — На днях тебя уже выпишут. И ты заново познакомишься со своей семьёй. Я Наташа. У нас есть с тобой сын — Питер. Ему уже шестнадцать, и он просто фанатеет от науки.

Что ж, теперь он хотя бы узнал его имя. Черт, он никак не привыкнет к этому. Неужели о нем кто-то беспокоится, кроме Стива? Это безумие. Он же убийца. Ладно, был им в старом мире, где, кажется, умер. Может, пора начать жизнь заново?

— Да, он приходил ко мне, — кивнул ей Баки. — Он забавный.

— Этого у него не отнять, — улыбнулась женщина. — И он очень эмоциональный, Джеймс. Он не очень хорошо перенёс эту аварию.

Значит, авария. Зимний солдат всё больше и больше узнавал о том, что здесь происходит. Итак, он состоит в браке с Наташей, у них есть сын Питер, он дружит со Стивом и Тони, а «потерял память» из-за аварии. Ладно, это уже неплохо, чтобы составить картину этого мира.

Баки лишь оставалось ждать, когда его выпишут и всё пойдёт своим чередом. Без всяких Локи, Таносов и других злодеев.

Может, реально начать всё сначала? Как обычный человек? Ведь именно этого он всегда и хотел. Джеймс не хотел идти на войну, он уже отвоевался. Всё.

Мужчина прикрыл глаза. Здесь не будет потерь, всё будет иначе.

***

И вправду, Баки выписали через пару дней. К нему пришла Наташа с Питером, они оба улыбались, хотя их улыбки были немного встревоженными. И их можно понять. Романофф нервно кусала губу. Её муж вернулся домой без памяти. И, если честно, ей было страшно. Что если в этот раз у них ничего не получится?

Они прожили в браке семнадцать лет, да, у них были разногласия, но они оставались вместе, проходили через все испытания. Например, когда у Питера обнаружили рак и сказали, что ему осталось около года. В Нат тогда что-то надломилось, но она сделала всё, чтобы её ребёнок остался жив, она не сдалась, хоть шанс был очень не велик, что Пит выживет. Но это произошло, её сын уже более трех лет ходит опять здоровым, радостно улыбается и пытается жить так, как раньше.

— А чем ты вообще занимаешься? — спросил Баки, когда они сели в машину. — Ну, я имею в виду, кем работаешь.

— О, я балетмейстер в студии для подростков, — улыбнулась Наташа. — Питер тоже раньше туда ходил. А потом, видите ли, я его смущаю!

— Мам, — простонал Пит. — Я просто перестал ходить. Без причины, а смущаешь ты меня всё равно постоянно!

Барнс счастливо улыбнулся. Наверное, ему этого не хватало. Такие семейные перебранки, боже, что может быть лучше. Через минут десять они подъехали к двухэтажному дому. Он не выглядел как-то необычно, нет, это был самый обычный дом.

— Тадам! — улыбнулся его ребёнок. — Мы приехали! Выходи, пап, я тебе всё-всё покажу! — малец потянул его вперёд, на что Романофф лишь закатила глаза, паркуясь. Питер открыл дверь ключами, и Джеймс увидел уютную обстановку. — Вот там у нас кухня! Мы всегда там любили готовить с дядей Тони. А там — гостиная. Видишь, как чисто? В общем, запомни этот момент, обычно это не так. Идём на второй этаж! Эй, давай быстрее, пап. Это моя комната, как тебе?

— А не слишком ли много пауков? — изогнул бровь Баки. И картинка в голове начала медленно складываться. Уж слишком был знакомым его голос. Черт, Германия, малолетний акробат.

— Ты что, пап! Человек-паук — это мой любимый герой комиксов Марвел. Там рассказывается об обычном парне Томе Холланде, которого укусил радиоактивный паук, — воодушевленно пробормотал он.

Джеймс на это закатил глаза. Черт, он сражался против ребёнка, против мутанта, но всё же. Тони вообще съехал с катушек. Когда он вернётся, то обязательно надерет ему задницу.

— Ладно, идём, там две гостевых комнаты и ванная, ничего интересного. Давай я покажу вашу с мамой спальню, — продолжил Паучок, радостно улыбаясь.

Черт, это просто сгусток позитива. Это просто так необычно. Они вошли в комнату, и взгляд Баки сразу же направился на комод с фотографиями. Боже, как это мило. На одной из них они были с Нат, на другой ещё и с Питером. Что ж, а к этому можно привыкнуть.

— Я скучала, — в спальню вошла Романофф и обняла его со спины. Черт, это было так необычно, но так потрясно чувствовать её тепло.

— Я тоже, — ответил ей Джеймс, и это определенно не была ложь.

Было непривычно даже лежать рядом с Романофф, но та и не давила, лишь слегка обнимая его. Она-то прекрасно понимает, что сейчас для него чужой человек. И хоть на самом деле всё было несколько иначе, но лучше не вдаваться в подробности.

«Это» произошло через несколько дней, когда его семья заявила, что пора встретиться со Старками. Множественное число в фамилии его лишь немного смутило, но для себя он решил, что Тони просто наконец сделал предложение Пеппер.

— Может, к нам присоединиться и дядя Стив, если не будет завала на работе, — кивнула ему Наташа.

— Ладно, уговорили, — слабо улыбнулся Барнс. — Но учти, я «не помню», как водить машину.

— Как будто я тебе позволю, — женщина изогнула бровь. — Последняя твоя поездка закончилась весьма неудачно.

Ах, да, точно, та самая авария. Мужчина и забыл о ней. Наверное, потому что на самом деле он не участвовал в этой катастрофе.

Нат села за руль и завела авто. Джеймс сел рядом, а Питер плюхнулся на заднее кресло. У него в руках оставался сборник задач по химии для продвинутых. Боже, какой он ботаник, это даже мило.

Через пару минут они остановились у какой-то кафешки с названием «Альтрон». Барнс посмотрел выше, над ней шло ещё два жилых этажа.

— Мы приехали? — удивлённо спросил их он, на что Нат кивнула.

Что ж, он думал, что они приедут в какой-то супер богатый особняк, но, видимо, несколько ошибся.

— Дядя Джеймс! — когда он вышел из машины, на него налетела рыжеволосая девушка лет четырнадцати. — О, ты меня не помнишь, конечно, не помнишь. Я Флоранс Старк, но все называют меня Пятницей, и я лучшая подруга Питера. Идём-идём, мы вас уже заждались!

А разве не так звали ИИ Тони? Так, а тут она его дочь, что ли? Черт, в это поверить ещё сложнее чем в то, что у него самого есть семья. Вскоре они все вошли в кофейню. За столом сидел парень лет двадцати и читал книгу. Он поднял взгляд на них и улыбнулся:

— Добрый день, я Вижен Старк. Родители сейчас спустятся, — после чего обратился к Питеру: — Возникли трудности с решениями задач?

— У меня в одной ответы не сходятся, — тут же произнёс он, показывая номер.

Черт, какие они ботаники. Барнс улыбнулся, наблюдая, как они оба грызут гранит науки. Если честно, то ему до сих пор слабо верится, что это происходит с ним. Правда, наверное, будет не очень просто вернуться к работе через пару недель. Как выяснилось, он напарник Стива в полиции.

Ладно, ему довольно-таки странно видеть, что Тони был в каком-то роде семейным человеком. И это было сложно воспринимать, зная историю его мира.

— А вот и мы, привет всем, — к ним спустился Тони с Пеппер. — Как поживает мой любимый крестник?

— Я лучше всех написал тест по химии, — похвастался Питер, и Железный человек потрепал его волосам.

Ладно, это более, чем непривычно. Как он мог позволить ему стать крестным своего ребёнка? Может, Барнс напился и совершил такой опрометчивый поступок? Ох, да, наверное.

— Итак, что у вас нового? — спросила их Пеппер. — Предлагаю выпить чаю или кофе и нормально поболтать.

— Пеп, твои идеи всегда прекрасны, — сказала ей Наташа, решив помочь ей в приготовлении.

Они скрылись за барной стойкой, а дети увлечённо обсуждали химию. Ладно, у них не совсем нормальные дети даже в этой вселенной.

— Ты в порядке? — неожиданно спросил его Тони. — Ты что-то уж слишком молчалив.

— Да нет, всё нормально, — отмахнулся он.

— Баки, я тебя знаю достаточно долго, чтобы сказать, что ты не в порядке. Ты ни мне, ни Стиву так ни разу и не позвонил, — Старк нахмурился.

Он был единственным человеком, который за все это время назвал его этим прозвищем. Воу, Джеймс и не ожидал, что они такие хорошие друзья, что Тони заметил его перемену.

— Честно, у меня просто всё ещё амнезия, вот и всё. И я, кажется, забыл, как пользоваться телефоном, — недовольно пробормотал Зимний солдат, на что Тони искренне рассмеялся. Черт, этого никогда не происходило при нем. Что ж, пора останавливать планету и сходить с неё.

Боже, это точно происходило с ним? Старк нормально с ним общался, не пытаясь убить? Чудеса да и только. Этот день прошёл, на удивление, хорошо. Баки также выяснил, что здешний Тони не пьёт и питает полное отвращение (есть одно исключение) ко всяким алкоголикам. Здесь его родители живы и живут в соседнем штате. Может, этот факт поменял многое? Его родителей не убили, и он с ними в хороших отношениях.

— Когда собираешься выходить на работу? — спросила его Пеппер, попивая кофе.

— Если честно, то я вообще ничего не помню о ней. Но, наверное, скоро буду возвращаться, — улыбнулся ей Баки.

Что ж, Поттс была одним из приятных людей, с которыми ему суждено было общаться.

— Хэй, скучали? — в кафе с улыбкой вошёл Стив. — У нас такой завал, Бак, тебя вообще не хватает. Тоунс, у тебя есть что-нибудь покрепче? Я сейчас сдохну, если не выпью.

— Обойдешься, Кэп. Кофе будешь? — Старк изогнул бровь.

Этот жест был привычен, а вот эти слова — нет. Этот мир уж точно перевернулся вверх ногами, черт побери.

— Блять, да я сейчас вырублюсь. Конечно, буду.

— Не выражайся, — устало бросил Тони, подавая ему кружку.

Боже, их что, обоих смешали, а потом кое-как разделили пополам? Это определенно фразочка Роджерса. Черт, да что с ними обоими тут творится? Розыгрыш, что ли?

В целом, всё прошло успешно. Дети наболтались, как и взрослые, кстати. И совсем скоро они втроём оказались дома. За это короткое время Наташа стала дня него нечто большим, Барнс по-настоящему боялся её потерять.

— Вспомнил что-нибудь? — спросила она, когда они сидели вдвоём в башне.

— Нет, прости, Нат, — тихо пробормотал Джеймс. — Но это не помешает же нам, верно?

— Никогда, — женщина покачала головой и страстно поцеловала, заставляя его мир замереть.

Баки сразу же ответил, понимая, что весь горит.

***

Прошло пару месяцев, и Баки мог прямо сказать, что у него всё хорошо. У него есть семья, друзья, неплохая работа, но всё это перечеркивалось тем, что вся его прошлая жизнь была комиксом. Черт, это реально было странно, что все твои поступки напечатаны на бумаге, всё то, что хотелось бы забыть.

И поэтому перелистывая страницы, Барнс прекрасно понимал, что исчезнет из этого мира. Как только они выиграют, а это определенно случится. Возможно, опять же будут какие-то жертвы, но он был определенно уверен, что все, кто был превращение в пепел, вернутся к жизни.

Но была проблема: Джеймс не хотел возвращаться. Здесь у него всё, там же за спиной бесконечные потери.

— Тебе нужно развеяться, — сказал ему Стив, подавая бутылку пива. — Бери давай, пока Тоунс не видит.

— Спасибо, — тихо выдохнул мужчина, делая глоток.

Может, ему станет лучше? А вот и нет. Поэтому через пару дней чувствует, что скоро это случится.

— Я люблю тебя, Нат, — произнёс он перед тем, как погрузиться в темноту.

Баки очнулся в своём мире. Но он не мог сказать, что рад этому. Нет, Барнс хотел назад, но понимал, что с победой Мстителей сам оказывается в проигрыше.


End file.
